Human in Equestria-Yugis' story
by Gamesdriver
Summary: This takes Yugi from the comic volume 7 and puts him in equestria
1. Chapter 1 Arriving in Equestria

**Hey Gamesdriver here again and this is here to say that yes I am making a Yugi in Equestria, now Yugi is pulled from Volume 7 of the comic book series and has named his other soul Yami. He now has control of his shadow powers as well as Yami although Yugi uses the powers to help while Yami uses them to do his job, y'know judge someones life for trespassing on ones soul or if someone attacks Yugi, usual I judge the living and dead like a boss crap so now lets get on to Chapter 1.**

**By the way Yugi can talk to Yami just by thinking so:**

**[Yami talking to Yugi] **[Yugi talking to Yami] _'Yugis private thoughts'_ "Yugi's speech" **"Yami when using Yugi body to speak"**

**So hopefully you understand, if you forget then come back here as in yes here the top of the page, anyway here's Chapter 1 please review and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Yugi was walking home from school as usual and was happy that he could now talk with his other soul using telepathy so only they know when they talk to each other, they agreed that the other soul needed a name so they named him Yami while the original innocent Yugi stayed being Yugi, they got into their room and put down the millennium puzzle, Yami has been with Yugi long enough not to need the puzzle to be conscious but they still need it for their powers, **[Hey Yugi, what you wanna do now? Jonouchi said he was free this afternoon.] **[You'r right, but first, I was wondering, how do our shadow powers work?]

**[Well to start with our emotions, the shadow energy feeds off emotions, don't worry it wont have any bad effects it's completely healthy, so the angrier we are the stronger we are, however, if a friend is killed by another one then our powers are ten times what they normally are and they don't get to play a shadow game, they go strait to the penalty game, also it feeds off magical energy around us, it doesn't really feed on it though, it's just stronger when it's around magic, however, the magic energy's of this world are low, we're lucky to be able to use our powers at this rate, and finally, there is legend that one of the shadow guardians shall go to another dimension when in the right conditions, however, one from that other world has to also help by opening the portal, once it's open only a shadow guardian can pass through, in fact there aren't many shadow guardians so we might just be the ones!]**

[Ok, tell me if you feel the energy of a portal when you do ok?] **[Sure.]**

Yugi grabbed the Millennium puzzle and headed for the park, "Hey Yugi, over here!" Yugi ran to Jonuchi and found that Bakura Anzu and Honda were also there, "Hey whats up guys?" "Well we were wondering, how were you able to be a character but your body still have a soul so we could keep playing?" "Well, you see I have two souls." "WHAT?" they all said in unison, "Well, when I solved the Millennium puzzle I became a shadow guardian it gave me another soul and some shadow powers, but I can only use powers that make people hallucinate or other thing that I still have to find out, my other soul and I can talk by thinking, and if you want proof," **"then who am I?" **"whoa, I geus he's telling the truth, his voice changed and allot of people who were jerks are now hallucinating so Yugi, is there anything else?" "Well, my other soul and I agreed to call him Yami," **"And there is also a legend that one of the shadow gaurdians shall go to another dimension one day with the help of someone from that dimension, it could be us so if we go missing don't worry we'll probably return." **"Okay, lets go to Yugis house there's got to be something to do there." "Ok!" "Agreed" "Lets go!" "I'm in!"

They all got to Yugis house, "So Yugi what's on your internet history?" "N-n-nothing!" **[umm, Yugi, even though I like the MLP series to, I dunno why but I do, I told ya we should have deleted our internet history!]** [Dammit, sorry, you could have done it couldn't you?] **[yea-well-uh, okay you got me I made the same mistake!] **"Wait, you watch my little pony? Ahahaha that's rich!" **"Okay then, how about this, if you can last through season one without becoming a brony like us or chickening out then I'll buy us all a Pepsi, if you lose then you keep it a secret!"** "Deal!" they said in unison again,

* * *

3 days later

"ahahaha, you all became bronies, ahahaha!" "Yea yea laugh it up just don't tell anyone ok?" "Ok!" **"So, anything to do tonight?" **"Sorry but we're all busy, I heard there's another episode on tonight you can watch that." "Ok, see you guys!"

Yugi went home to watch it on the hub, he was lucky his grandpa was out, **[So it's on the hub in 5 minutes, cool! Hmm? I feel a great power approaching!] **[K, I better keep the puzzle on just in case, and please don't try to sound corny.] **[…fine.]** the show started and it was season 3 episode 10, but halfway through Yugi felt drowsy **[…no, must, stay…] **[…awake, must, watch, highly addicting show…] Yugi and Yami fell unconscious but the last thing they saw was being sucked into the TV.

Unknown amount of time later

"uuur, where are we?" **[bad news, I actually have no idea for once, good news, THERE'S A SHIT TON OF MAGIC HERE! WE CAN DO SO MUCH MORE NOW! WOOHOO!] **Yugi got up and looked around, [This looks like a cartoon forest,] **[and we're manga idiot, look at your hands… oh good we are still a manga!]** Yugi looked around, [is this familiar to you?] **[yea it's like a cartoon we watched on TV but we have watched many, what were we doing before we got here?]** [I can't remember] **[me neither, lets see about our new powers, Yugi, think that your flying!] **[Why?... woah! I can fly!] **[of course, we have more power here because there is more magic! Now lets master flying ok?] **[ok!]

* * *

1 hour later

Yugi had mastered flying and flew towards what looked like a farm, with apples, LOTS of apples! **[umm, Yugi, see that farm over there, whats the only cartoon you know with a farm that has that many apples?]** [wait… you mean we're in?] **[Yep, welcome to equestria! But remember, they've never seen us before so act like you have no idea, and don't use our powers around them, land and find Applejack then act shocked and stay still as of your frozen, got it?] **[got it!] Yugi did as told and when he got to Applejack, he didn't expect Twilight to be there as well so he hid in a tree [quick what do I do?] **[wait, keep your cover and hope Applejack doesn't buck your tree, cause we have to let our SE recharge before we can use it again and Twilights there so if she spots you she'll hold you in place with her magic] **[SE?]** [Short for Shadow energy!]** [k… shit she's coming this way!]

* * *

**And that's all for now sorry but anyway the next chapter will be out soon so don't worry and see you next chapter, this is Gamesdriver, signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2 Explanations

**Hello Gamesdriver here again and if there are any suggestions you wish to give to me than please just simply PM me please review and now here's the chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

**[shit she's close our cover will be blown!]** "Hey Twilight did you hear anything from this tree?" "No but I did feel a powerful magic recently in the sky but it came this way and stopped, you have any idea what it is?" "No" [phew I thought she was gonna buck] "well back to work!" **[let me take control I'll get us out of here!]** Yami took control and jumped to another she a split second before she bucked, "Hey did you see that?" "No, where?" "I went into that tree! Let me try something" **[Fuuuuuuuck… we're screwed.]** Twilight used her magic and parted the leaves revealing us so then Yami jumped down and ran "AAAH! what was that? Come on we gotta catch it, it's heading for ponyville!" **[we can't out run them they have more leg power, and the only way we can go is ponyville.] **[Take to the alleyways, nopony goes there often so we won't be seen and it will be easier to lose them] Yami ran into an alleyway and started jumping off walls to go higher to get to the rooftops, "Look, it got on the rooftops, how can it be so agile?" Yami lied down and concealed himself in the hay roofing but he was spotted by Rainbowdash who had apparently joined the chase **[Shit!] **[We're screwed!] we felt pain as she slammed into us sending us all of the rooftop into the ally in front of Twilight and Applejack, Rainbowdash flew above us so we couldn't got to the rooftops again, we ran until we came to a dead end. **[Lucky us, our SE has recharged!]** suddenly we turned invisible and we stepped lightly past Applejack, unfortunately we stepped on her tail **[F******************************************************************!]**

She bucked and knocked us to the ground then Twilight held us with her magic **"STOP!"** "Huh? It can talk?" **"First of all yes I can talk and I come from another dimension, second of all I am a he not an it an third of all I have two souls so that means I am one person but I have two conscious-es you can tell who's talking by our voice, like this I am Yami" **"And I am Yugi and we don't know how we got here but we can explain everything just in a more private place." "Fine but you better tell us the the truth, Rainbow go get the others." Soon we were all in the library, "So, I am a human, most humans are cruel towards each other, my name is Yugi, I have an ancient artifact called the Millennium puzzle, I only recently solved it, it took me 8 years to solve it, it's written in the book of the dead that the one who solves the Millennium puzzle inherits the shadow games and becomes the guardian of the right and passes judgement on evil, the thing is I also inherited a second soul that knows allot about the puzzle and the games, he even knows most of the shadow powers I get, the other soul is Yami, we can talk to each other by thinking." "…" **[lets show em we know who they are and say we're psychic, since we are psychic] **[We are?] **[comes with being a Shadow guardian] **"Well, I'm-" **"Twilight Sparkles, student of Princess Celestia, a bookworm that thinks most things must have an explanation, and your Applejack, an apple farmer who is honest about everything, Rainbowdash, the fastest pegasie in equestria who has broken the sound barrier and defied physics by at the same time some how shattering the light barrier although not travelling at the speed of light, Rarity, picky with most things thinking the world has to be perfect, Pinkie pie, an unpredictable pony with a sixth sense and loves parties, and Fluttershy who as her name suggests is shy although she is good with animals and has an ability known as the stare of which I can't find the workings of, now before you go asking how I know this it's because I am a psychic and to prove it,"** our third eye shone on our forehead and faded until it was as if nothing was there "Wait how do we know your not a spy who just used magic to make something appear on your head?" **"easy, we can read memory's to so Rarity, one morning you were dreaming about a sweet smell when you woke up to the smell of smoke so you then went down into the kitchen to find your sister Sweetie Belle had in the process of attempting to make you breakfast somehow liquefied it." **Rarity went whiter than she already was and fainted "So, you know all our secrets?" **"Only some of them, my psychic powers got a bit of a kick when I came here, therefore I could only read minds for a short while, but my luck has run out because your minds are strong so I would need to be hit by a strong magic again to read more minds, by the way, I need a place to sleep, any of you know of a comfy tree branch?"** "Oh you won't be sleeping outside , I have to keep an eye on you, everyone it's time to go home, as for you Yugi, come with me to the guest room." **[?] **[?]

Yugi followed Twilight upstairs, "Here is your room, it has spell books in it that wouldn't be of any use to you because you use shadow powers not magic, sorry." **"Oh, that's ok because I know how magic works."** "But you can't use it." "Well we can actually, you need a focus point for your magic so using our powers we can make one." We used our powers and pictured our hands with a Millennium eye on each, then they started to gain an aura, like a unicorns but it was black. We then levitated a few books to our hands, "See?" "Oh, ok then, well I'm going to bed now." **[listen closely]** I heard Twilight say under her breath "Now to write a letter to Celestia!" **[hmm… we'll have to be cautious about that. Now, I had an idea, if we could use a cloning spell and an altering spell at the same time then I bet that we can get separate bodies, and I know a way for us to still have telepathy I can do it now because there's enough magic in the air but we need to use the Millennium puzzle at the same time, it may be painful very painful, but I can put a sound barrier around us so no one hears us, and don't worry, we'll both have Millennium puzzles except my puzzle shall take a bit more offensive energy while yours will have more defensive energy, you wanna do it?]** [Sure lets do it, we're lucky there are two beds in this room.]

* * *

The next morning

Twilight woke up and went to check on Yugi but she found both beds occupied, both with a Yugi, one was a bit taller by two or three inches though "EEEEEK!" "Wu waut?!" Yugi fell face first out of his bed while Yami just sat up and explained, **"…And that's how it happened."** "so your now Yami and Yugi separately?" "Yes but we still got telepathy, please don't tell anyone about it yet, we have an awsome idea!" "Fine but the truth will come out soon deal?" **"Deal!"** Yugi and Yami turned invisible and flew to Rainbowdash's house, Yugi made a hole in the cloud next to her bed and put another cloud lower down to catch her, **"lucky we can manipulate clouds, lets do it!"** Yugi poked Rainbowdash and she woke up "Oh hi Yugi… WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" "I came to inform you of the one behind you." She turned around, **"Hi."** She fell off her bed in surprise through the hole and onto the cloud below, Yami and Yugi moved a cloud above her and started bouncing on it causing it to rain, "Ok you got me, why are there two of you?" "Well, we used a few spells and were able to give Yami his own body, he is a few inches taller than me but that's ok cause now you can tell who's who, and we split the shadow powers between us so I have Defensive power," **"While I have offensive power, now for the main reason we're here for, we want to have a race with you!"** "Ok but you know I'll beat you easy, lets say to canterlot and back?" "Deal but you may need to clean your face before our race," "Why?" then Yugi and Yami said in unison, "**Pie** in **the **face!**"** and I think you know the next part.

* * *

**Sorry but that's it for this chapter so see you next time, this is Gamesdriver, signing off!**


End file.
